


Blood Sacrifice

by delicious-irony (deliciousirony)



Series: SPN Writing Prompt Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, arch-nemesis Dean, evil overlord Castiel, really this is pure fluff trust me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony
Summary: Castiel only wants to finally get the sacrifice right, because he's throwing off schedule. Getting it done, however, is a trickier matter than expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the October round of the **[Supernatural Prompt Challenge](http://supernaturalpromptchallenge.tumblr.com)**. The theme was 'horror' and the prompt was 'candle'.
> 
> Come say hello to me [on Tumblr](delicious-irony.tumblr.com)! I tag all my writing with #delicious-irony writes.
> 
> _This hasn’t been beta’ed yet, but a very kind soul has agreed to do so, so hopefully I’ll get around to polishing this in the near future._   
> 

The candles are flickering precariously in the perpetual draft of the dimly-lit cave when Castiel clutches the ornate athame in both hands and raises the dagger high above his head. He just about manages not to frown at the candles. _Concentrate, Castiel, focus._ It really wouldn’t do to ruin his most recent try at getting the ritual right; he was seriously messing up the schedule. The chanting drones on in the background. 

Reciting the words - nonsense words, as far as he is concerned, but for some reason everybody is annoyingly particular and very much opposed to random gobbledygook - he has spent the entirety of yesterday’s afternoon learning by heart, he now does his best to imbue them with as much ominous maliciousness as he can. After all, on the altar in front of him, his arch-enemy is finally tied up and no amount of wiggling will allow Dean to break free. Dean is very vocal in his disapproval of his current situation, and threatening with bodily harm, the comprehensive foiling of all Castiel’s plans, and the immediate arrival of his partner (and, according to some, his lover), Vampire Benny. Castiel, however, is determined not to let any worry about any of those threats seep through his composed countenance, at least not more than reasonable, and rather focuses on getting the dagger into position above Dean’s chest. His very nice, very bare chest. 

Another thing Castiel should _not_ focus on - the sacrificial offering to his god has been stripped and put into what appears to be a loosely wrapped if strategically placed white towel, although he is sure the 'garment' has received a proper name by now. Also, he shouldn’t be surprised, Dean always manages to loose large quantities of his clothing during his fights; so much so that one might not be able to altogether avoid the idea that that might be happening by design. 

So, Castiel concentrates on the words and not on the tantalisingly wriggling Dean beneath - _in front of_ him and on properly sacrificing him to the Demon God. Except, concentrating on recalling the words brings back the memories of learning the words, and while he definitely remembers the correct syllables now, his body also remembers the circumstances of how he finally managed to drill them into his head, and, on the verge of executing a grand example for a Pavlovian response,  Castiel is immeasurably grateful for the massive stone altar in front him. Dean is continuing his threats about Benny’s immediate arrival, and looking vaguely smug.

Castiel commands silence and Dean starts choking because of the the sudden lack of air. Castiel wonders why he hasn’t done this much earlier. The effects of his command look very effective indeed; he has to swallow his worries and trust that everything is as it should be. Obviously Dean isn’t allowed to peg off before Castiel has completed the ritual. 

Aiming to do just that, he brings down the dagger, placing it carefully where he will cut the runes into Dean’s very nice, heaving chest. There is a thin sheen of sweat, which throws Castiel for a second, but nobody notices, thankfully. The chorus around him swells. He’ll have to work very carefully, so the blood doesn’t run together, or run off Dean’s body; it’s allowed to smear, but the runes have to stay readable. He knows from practice that he’ll have to get the pressure on the dagger just right, otherwise there’ll be too much blood and they’ll have to start over again. He really has to paint the symbols onto Dean’s chest. 

Almost tenderly Castiel places the gleaming tip of the dagger against Dean’s chest, right above his heart, and presses. 

Nothing happens. 

Castiel presses a little harder.

Still nothing. 

Working very hard to not frown, Castiel lifts the dagger a little, then presses down again.

Again, nothing. Dean’s skin stays worryingly blood-free.

Dean has stopped writhing, which would be good for the blood to stay in the shapes Castiel wants to paint, but sadly, there is no blood.

When Castiel tries again, Dean sceptically lifts an eyebrow. 

The dagger remains uncooperative. 

There is a crash from a couple of metres away as Bobby tears his headphones off.

“What the bloody hell is wrong now, did you forget your lines again?!”

Castiel raises his hands in a clear gesture of denial.

“I did not, it’s the dagger! The blood-button’s not working, I keep pressing it but nothing comes out!”

“Claire!” Bobby bellows, rather superfluously, since the intern is already tripping over herself in her haste to come over. She grabs the dagger and scuttles off with it, frantically checking it over. The props supervisor is carrying over a selection of other daggers, just in case. 

When it’s clear that fixing the dagger will take a moment, Dean slips out of the rope-cuffs and sits up. His PA drapes a blanket over his shoulders and another one over his legs. 

“So, how did remembering the lines work?” Dean asks him with a very broad grin on his face and a wink. “You seemed a little… flushed there.”

Castiel glares daggers at him.

“I hate you. You know very well it worked. But trust me, tonight I’m going to help you learn your lines, just so you know how well it works.”

“But I won’t have an altar and frigging robes to hide behind!” Dean is somewhere between laughter and genuine worry when he answers.

“Well, too bad,” Castiel answers with a salacious grin.

Laughter wins out and Dean almost spills the water his PA has handed him after the blankets.

Castiel just smiles. He knows he probably looks like an idiot, but at least Dean is wearing the same sappy smile. Dean thinks it’s hilarious that the show’s writers have been doing their darnedest to hint that Dean’s character Michael, and Benny’s vampire Hamlet, the other protagonist, are each other’s love interests. When apparently everybody else is shipping the angelic Michael with the evil overlord of the series, played by Castiel. Which is totally fine with Castiel, because he very much ships it too. And despite what he might tell Dean, he also very much enjoys practicing his lines with his boyfriend, even the nonsense lines. Or rather, especially those, because they take _a lot_ of time to get right, and Dean is always so… creative in finding ways to help Castiel remember. 

“Right, let’s get this finally over with!” Bobby barks from behind his screens and Claire hands Castiel the dagger. A very light press of the button on the side immediately reveals a tiny drop of red. Who knows what was wrong before, but at least it’s working now. Dean’s PA collects the blankets and the bottle of water, everybody else resumes their places in the scene or behind the various machinery necessary to make a film. Dean lies back down again with a sigh and slips his hands back into the rope cuffs. He wriggles a little and winks at Castiel. Castiel snorts. He’ll definitely enjoy helping Dean with his lines later this evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a small art blog, delicirony. If you’d like to have a look, you can find [my artsy stuff on AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony) too.


End file.
